Fracture
by TheJadeDragonfly
Summary: Just a little one-shot about Bella finding the things Edward hid under her floorboard and takes a trip to the abandoned Cullen house. It's JacobxBella because I love them together. : If you have time review or send me some feedback? Much Love!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I am not Stephenie Meyer no matter how many times I wish upon a star, break a wishbone or rub lamps in antique shops. I also don't own any of the wonderful characters. I just own the little bit of creativity I tried to use making this little story. Enjoy. : )

**_Fracture_**

Bella way laying on her bed finishing the last of her hefty pile of homework. She was glad the teachers mercilessly assigned work due to the fact it was all that kept her from thinking of _them._ She loved math the most because she could lose herself in the numbers and formulas. But it got hard in history. Especially the Greek mythology. It reminded her of him. She used to think he resembled a Greek god. For the first few months since they had left Forks she strained herself trying to listen to the teacher speak during history. Now she realized it was easier just to ignore him completely, and to focus on her other work.

Bella slowly sat up and swung her legs over the bed and she began to walk towards her backpack which was perched dangerously on the side of her desk. As she walked a lone floor board trembled beneath her foot. She froze and retraced her steps. It was definitely loose. She threw her books towards her desk and bent down to the floor. She poked the board and it jiggled. When she couldn't pull it up she ran to her desk and grabbed her ruler. She jammed it under the top end of the floor board and pushed. With a small popping noise the board slid upwards. Bella began picking the contents our of the small crevice and froze.

Hastilty she grabbed all of them at once and carried them to her bed. She set them all down gingerly as if harming an item would erase the memory it held. Now sitting in front of her was everything Edward had given to her. Each one containing a different memory. Until this moment she had kept all her memories and feelings bottled up. They had seemed so distant like a fairy tale. But now they were so close and it hit her.hard.

Bella collapsed to the floor in heaving sobs. She was certain Charlie wouldn't come up because he was used to her emotions being strange since the Cullens had left. So she lay alone on the floor sobbing until all her tears had dried up. Until she had seen and re-experienced the tender memories her heart had almost shut down. It had almost been stitched up. But now it was as if the stitches were being ripped out slowly one by one. So she just stayed on her bedroom floor tearlessly weeping. That didn't help because it just reminded her of them and their inability to cry.

Bella had drifted to a dreamless sleep but soon she found herself reliving some of her memories. They started of harmless but soon it became too much to bare. The scenes ended with Jasper taking a snap at her over a year ago. she suddenly awoke with a jump. She squinted at her clock. It read 3:37 Am. She forced her eyes shut and tried to get her mind to wander. But her thoughts always ended back at the Cullens. So she got up, pulled on a pair of pants and a sweater and tip-toed her way down the stairs. She prayed to god the start of her truck wouldn't wake Charlie. She puled out of the driveway avoiding anything that would cause un-necessary noise. Then she began the trip to the seemingly imaginary Cullen mansion.

She drove silently. It had to be silent because she had previously ripped out the stereo that had been a birthday present. After the Cullens left she tried to rid herself of things that reminded her of them. The stereo was nice and she hated to have to destroy it, but every time she turned it on the stereo seemed to be reminding her of them. So she viciously ripped and tore at it until it was out of her truck.

Bella had now turned down the long driveway of the Cullens. Surprisingly it was now over grown with long green weeds and grass which were common in Forks, but it was un-common for anything the cullens owned to be anything less than perfect. She reached the large white house and got out of her car. Now her mind was screaming questions at her, her heart and her sanity arguing as she parked.

_Why are you here?_ **I have to be here. I need to see it.**

_See what? They aren't here, It's going to hurt you._**I know they aren't but I need to look. And besides I'm already hurt.**

Finally it pleaded.

_Don't do this, you don't need to go back to where you were. You're better now._

**If I was better I wouldn't have a break down everytime I saw something Edward touched.**

That was the end of the battle.

Bella walked up to the door of the house. She slowly reached for the handle.

_Please be locked._ She silently pleaded.

But the handle turned with ease, and she carefully pushed open the door. The house seemed to betray her. She was hoping something would be different. She was hoping that there would be something that would tell her they were coming back, that Edward was coming back. But no, her faith was not rewarded. She walked upstairs towards his room. It was bare, the stacks of Cd's were gone. The couch now missing. It was empty. Bella slowly closed his door. She wouldn't bother with any of the other rooms upstairs. She made her way down the stairs and into the living room. Surprisingly some of it had been left. A couch, some chairs, shelves - now bare - and a couple of tables. Something caught her eye. she couldn't tell what it was due to the fact that it was covered in a large white sheet. She mad her way across the room and ripped off the cover. Underneath the sheet was Edward's piano.

Memories of her lullaby came back to her. She decided not to turn away from the piano and she sat down. Carefully she slid her fingers across the smooth keys. She tried to remember her lullaby and she pressed down on a key. The sound it made was not nearly as beautiful or soft as she imagined. It echoed eerily throughout the empty house, replacing the sound of her heart thudding in her chest for a moment. But it slowly quieted and she struck another. She continued with filling the air with the mis-matched sounds until her eyes became aware of the sun beginning to pool on the floor. She definitely was not going to school today. So she made her way to the couch and tried desperately to find sleep. She was given at least that.

"Bella" A voice softly whispered to her. "Bella are you awake?"

She was still half asleep but managed to whisper hopefully. "Edward?"

"Nope. Not even close." Now she recognized the voice.

"oh, Jacob" She said a little louder as she sat up. She couldn't help but sigh.

"Bells why did you come here?" He asked her, ignoring her sigh.

"I don't know really. I found some stuff Edwa-_he _gave me and I kind of went into shock or something..." Bella said as her eyes adjusted.

"Oh, I was kind of worried when Charlie said you weren't there in the morning. He figured you left early or something, but honestly since when do you leave early for anything" Jacob said trying to make a joke. Bella was silent. The two sat in the silence for a minute , a question hanging in the air.

"Jake do you think they'll ever come back?" Bella whispered.

"Bells I think when they left. They left for good." He said softly pulling her into a hug.

"Yeah I guess I also knew that." Bella said as they embraced. "I suppose I always hoped differently. But coming here seeing that they really left... I know now."

"Sorry Bells." He said into her hair. "But I won't leave you know."

"Yeah, I know." She said quietly. "Thanks"

"No Problem Bells" He said to her.

They hugged quietly for a while until he pulled away slightly. And that's when he kissed her.

It was a simple, innocent kiss. But it meant so much more to the both of them. It was at that moment that Bella realized that Jacob was always the one to pick up the pieces of her heart, and that he always would be. He could always be there when Edward couldn't. It was at that moment that Bella finally chose Fire over Ice.

"Jacob?" She said after they parted.

"Mhm?" He said softly.

"You know I love you right?" She asked.

"More than you do."

"Good."


	2. Authors Note

**Authors Note**

okay Im sorry but I never intended this to be a multichaptered fic.

Buuut if anyone wants me to continue I might be able to make a few more.

Or something.

Any takers?

:D

Thanks a ton!


End file.
